Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Only Arceus knows
by Misteria the wolf
Summary: One day, the pokemon world shall come to an end. It's happening, at this second, as you are reading this. It starts with the pokemon turning mutant, and death slowly follows. The only ones who can stop are us. That's where we come in... Our mission is to stop Ventrava with the help of Skyva, Azephi, Troy, Minnie, Paula, Shiro, Aka and Rosemary and to keep Arceus protecting us.
1. OC form

**Oc form:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Personality:**

**Clothes (if any):**

**Role you want them to play: **

**Normal/mutant:**

**(if mutant) how come?:**

_Eg:_

_**Nickname:**__ Sylvia_

_Gender: Female_

Species: Chimchar

Personality: total tomboy, stuck up, lazy

Clothes: green scarf and Azelf charm bracelet

Role: Main character

Mutant.

Woke one day to see she had black markings on her body. Someone poisoned her water suply.

**All Oc's to be submitted by PM or they won't count. I need a mixture of both normal and mutant. Roles can be: Head of guild; top advisor; 3 partners for Sylvia; new recruit trainer; guard; energetic kids from the town (five max); shop owners (3); dojo owner; random explorer members that vist the town and 7 members of the guild.**


	2. Characters in the story

This is just a small chapter on the OC's sent to me, and who they were sent by. If you own any of these characters and you want me to change how I portray them, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Main Protagonists:

•Hershel the Lavitar (male) from Lord Ice of Termina

•Noah the Oshawott (male) from Ventus Knight 2

•Rosa the Vulpix (female) from Twilightcrystalflame

•Sylvia the mutant Chimchar (female) from me

Guildmaster:

•Rosemary the mutant Ninetails (female) from Vatonage

Guildmaster's second in comand and Top advisor:

•Ferlin the mutant Dragonair (female) from Kira Ria 18

•Pricelia the Guardevoir (female) from Acrylate

Energetic kids:

•Killi the Sneasel (male) from me

•Ripper the Sneasel (female) from me

•Minnie the mutant Minun (female) from me

•Paula the mutant Plusle (female) from me

•Astral the mutant Ralts (male) from Gricelia Hilanda

Other Pokemon:

•Mr. Weavile (male) from me

•Linda the Weavile (female) from me

Guild members:

•Troy the Gligar (male) from Truesilver99

•Veon the mutant Eevee (male) from Vincentia the Shiny Mew

•Elicion the mutant Zorua (male) from Vincentia the Shiny Mew

•Death the Picachu (male) from Gun guy 7

•Vanessa the Leafeon (female) from me and Vincentia the Shiny Mew

•Metrio the Zoroark (male) from me and Vincentia the Shiny Mew

Trainer:

•Nigel the mutant Toxicroak (male) from Truesilver99

Guard:

•Slash the Gallade (male) from Truesilver99

Team Daylight (all from victory fire):

•Ray the Porygon Z (male)

•Excalibur the Honedge (male)

•Flare the Fletchling (male)

•Blade the Gogoat (male) the leader

Team Destruction (all from TrueSilver99):

•Krush the mutant Metagross (no gender) the leader

•Gush the Gyarados (female)

•Flare-shock the Electivire/Magmortar hybrid (male)

Team Solar (from Celebi the Mew of Time Travel):

•Papuru the Espeon (female) leader

•Midori the Leafeon (female)

•Shiro the Glaceon (female)

•Pinku the Sylveon (female)

Team Lunar (also Celebi the Mew of Time Travel):

•Kuro the Umbreon (male) the leader

•Iero the Jolteon (male)

•Aka the Flareon (male)

•Aoi the Vaporeon (male)

Dojo owner (Kira Ria 18):

•Shaolin the Mienshao (female)

Outlaws (selected via Mix 'n' Match):

•Hunter the Arcanine (male) Weapon- Claw/fang

Team Mystery (proaaron27):

•Chronos the mutant Staraptor (male)

•Taranis the Jolteon (male)

•Orion the mutant Riolu (male)

•Veritas the Glaceon (female)

•Loucetios the mutant Luxray (male)

Lake Trio (all from me):

•Skyva the mutant Uxie (male)

•Azephi the Azelf (male)

•Ventrava the Mesprit (female)

Pure Lights (How do you like the duo's name, Gricelia Hilanda? If you don't like it, I can change it, no biggie):

•Moyu the mutant Mew (female)

•Sharon the mutant Shaymin (female)

Lost ones:

Stevie the mutant Kirlia (female) from me


	3. The meeting of Sylvia, Hershel and Noah

Sylvia'a pov:

Turmoil Town, the place of new starts. Every day Pokemon from across the globe journey in this direction to forget about their past and wrong doings. Some Pokemon are seen by me walking up the steps to the mountain, where a legendary explorer base is isolated within the snow. Some acknowledge me and wave, flashing smiles at me as I hand out water to the thirsty and provide a place to stay if they are weak. Those who stay overnight don't mind that I'm different to all the other Chimchar they have met in their life. Hershel said that; he's my best friend. He consistently arrives at my house to see if I'm alright as he says my time is nearly up. It's why he was in my living room now, while I made tea.

"Why do you worry so about me?" I asked the male Lavitar that was resting on my lavender sofa.

"You're a mutant, one of my friends, and actually some of my family, were mutants and they slowly died," He said sadly and walked over to one of my photo-frames. Inside contained a picture of my older brother, a Monferno, who had suffered a terrible death. His flames were blue instead of red, "Who is this?" he showed me the picture.

"That was my brother, Makayo, he died not long ago. I didn't know until I was sent this letter. But, I'm not overly sad as we never got along very well," I replied, "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"We've been friends for several years now, you should know that I take 5 sugars in mine. Or is your memory on the fritz?" he laughed as he adjusted his white neckerchief. He was sipping his warm drink when his phone went off, "You don't mind if I take this, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all, but I'm curious on who is calling you at this late hour," I wondered and pulled my curtains away to reveal a beautiful orange sunset. But what made it simply breathtakingly astounding was the Espeon and Umbeon using their powers to create sparkles that floated down to the sea, forcing it to shine twice as bright. I looked around my room to find it spotless, but I guessed my inn downstairs was a bomb sight. It was chock-o-block with hungry Pokemon and their families and friends. Many of them would leave soon as my inn closed at sunset, but a handful remained behind to help clean up and/or to stay over for the night.

"Great coffee as always Sylvia!" the father of a Weavile family smiled as his wife and kids walked out into central town, where their house was settled.

"Only the best for my best customers!" I grinned as he gave me a slap on the back, "I hope to see you, Linda, Killi and Ripper tomorrow!"

"Ripper? They sound scary," a soft voice said. We looked over to see a small Vulpix, "Huh- hi. My name is Rosa,"

"Well, Rosa, I can reassure you that Ripper isn't scary at all. Her name might give the wrong impression at first and you may think she was a boy, but, she would never hurt a Venonat, let alone a pretty young lady like yourself!" Mr. Weavile smiled, "I don't believe I've met you before, who do you live with?"

"Me and Daddy moved here a couple days ago and this is my first time out since moving here," Rosa explained.

"Sylvia, will the inn be open tomorrow? I mean, in the morning, at about, 10am," Mr. Weavile asked me.

"No, but I could allow Rosa and Ripper to come in at around that time," I replied while wiping down a table nearby, catching onto his drift, "If, Rosa's dad wouldn't mind,"

"Daddy doesn't mind, but he would want me back by 6:30 in the evening," she looked out of the window, "I've gotta go or daddy will be worried!"

"Don't worry, I'll walk you home," Weavile suggested and the offer was excepted by the Vulpix and the two left, leaving me alone in the once crowded room. Hershel walked into the room and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked the lavitar, catching him by surprise.

"You don't happen to have a spare room to spare, do you?"

"Not in the inn, but I have a couple in my house," I replied, "What did you do now?" Hershel was a member of the guild so he got his own room there, if he had a team to explore new places with.

"Nothing that I know of; my team talked with Rosemary and Ferlin requesting my removal from the team,"

"I bet it was your sadist jokes about them, plus countless others, that did it," I thought out loud.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"And you were supposed too!" I shot back, but then hugged him. My guess for why I did it was: even though he was sadist, a huge gloater and straight up cold, but he was my best friend and nothing could change that.

"Have you ever thought of becoming an explorer?" The larvitar muttered as we broke our in-brace.

"And close up shop?" I scoffed, "I'd never! Think about the others! We'd have'ta live on the snow mountain-"

"I don't know why you're complaining: you're a fire type!" he cut in.

"1) The higher up mountains you go, the less oxygen there is, ergo my fire power is useless. And 2) to be honest, I can't stand your jokes," I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door that had just been knocked, "I'm gonna need to rent out my room in the house if business is gonna be like this all the time," I muttered as I swung the door open. An oshawott came face to face with me.

"Hello, is this an Inn? If so, is there a room I could settle in for the night?" the water type asked. It was a boy.

"Not within the Inn, but I have two more spare rooms in my house if you like to stay there," I offered.

"You are most kind. May I ask of your name?"

"Her name is Sylvia, and my name is Hershel," the lavitar said and walked to my side, "You can informal with us, if you wish,"

"Why don't we take this conversation to my house, can't confuse people that we are still open by standing here," I suggested and the two male Pokemon obeyed. I flicked the lights off and grabbed the spare bedsheets from my cupboards and made my way to my house.

"... I can't believe I never heard about this! Is that why more Pokemon are heading there than usual?" I heard Hershel ask our new guest, "I think that Ferlin _might_ have mentioned it, but I must've zoned out in that morning briefing,"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked and picked up my long-forgotten tea. I sipped it, but then spat it out into the sink; it was cold, "Do you guys want hot-chocolate?"

"Why thank you, miss Sylvia," the starter from Unova smiled, "I forgot to introduce myself: My name is Noah the Oshawott, world famous explorer,"

"You and Hershel should get along great; he is an explorer-in-training," I smiled, "Do you take sugar in your hot-chocolate?"

"I think that beverage is sweet enough without sugar, but thank you for asking,"

"That makes two of us. I gave up sugar in mine a couple of years ago when my mother died as it was her favorite thing in her coffee," I smiled, "but Mr. Can't-think-for-himself over there has 7!"

"I have 5 you knucklehead!" Hershel growled, "Wait a sec: you said you were a world famous explorer, right? Where are your team?"

"To be honest, I don't know. We were in a blizzard on the peak of Snowy Temple when we suddenly got separated, I spent days trying to find them, but I couldn't even find a footprint! So I made my way here, hoping I could find a team until my team are found," Noah explained and took a sip of his drink, "Do you have a team Hershel?"

"Did he forget to tell you? His team kicked him out," I laughed and sipped my drink.

"Why don't the three of us make a team, together!" Noah suggested.

"Sylvia wouldn't dare; she's complaining about who is going to look after her Inn, and the bitter coldness of living on a mountain, and some science thing I don't understand,"

"You know," Noah started and sipped his hot-chocolate, "This is delicious! Whoops, I got side-tracked. I was gonna say: You don't need to live in the guild to be apprentices there,"

"Is that so?" I pondered on the idea on being partners with Noah. He seemed nice, plus being on a team with a famous Pokemon would be beneficial for Hershel. But, the Inn pulled me back from agreeing with joining them, "But what about the Inn? First, I offered to keep the Inn open until 10 so Ripper and the new girl in the town, Rosa, could become friends. Second, there has been an outbreak of bad Pokemon around these parts,"

"Bad Pokemon?" Noah queried and drunk more of his drink, "What do you mean by that?"

"They are Pokemon who range from robbing, to being utterly horrid to even murdering!" Hershel explained, "Don't you get them where you come from?"

"... No,"

"Really! What do you do at your base?" the curious Larvitar asked and then yawned. I suggested we all went to bed, but an hour later, I could hear the two males snoring their heads off, while I called a certain Pokemon on Skype. A black dragon-type stared at me.

"Hello Sylvia. What can I do for you?" the oddly coloured, female Dragonair asked.

"Why, hello to you too. Can I ask a favor of you, Ferlin?" I smiled.

"Why of course,"

"What can you tell me about the famous explorer Noah the Oshawott?"

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Why do you think Sylvia doubts Noah? This mystery dungeon will NOT be like red, blue, time, darkness, sky or gates to infinity. This partly because I want this to be different to others, but if this does somehow relate to Gates to Infinity (I've never played it as I don't have a 3DS) I'm sorry and I will try to diverge from it.**


	4. Team Solar

No-one's pov:

Sunlight slowly crept in from the window overlooking Turmoil town, causing a pale golden Eevee to stur slightly from his sleep. On the bed beside him nested his older brother, a Zorua called Elicion. Veon slowly opened one of his eyes to find a long grey tail resting in front of his field of vision.

"Troy, get your tail out of my face!" the normal type hissed at the flying scorpion Pokemon that hung from the ceiling, kind of like a bat. Or Dracula.

"What time is it?" the ground/flying (wtf) type asked, yawning his head off, "I slept like a baby last night. I wonder why,"

"Maybe because Hershel isn't here with his snoring rattling the whole guild," a new voice joined in. They looked over to the door to see Pricelia the Gardevoir, the beautiful dame of the castle and the top advisor. Her eyes were a natural red colour her around her neck hung a gorgeous red pearl necklace. She would make any male swoon, but sadly, she was taken by the guard of the Guild, Slash the Gallade, "Ferlin is wondering why you are late for the morning briefing. She was going to send Nigel in. We don't want that, do we now?"

"No madam," Elicion replied. The other two jumped as they thought he was still asleep, "sadly, we lost our alarm clock!"

"Well, you better hurry and eat your apples before Rosemary wakes up," the top advisor advised (LOL) and walked out, her dress trailing behind her. The two brothers began to eat their breakfast, but the Dracula wannabe, however, continued to hang from the ceiling.

"You heard her Troy. Get down and eat. Now." Veon growled and clamped the scorpion's tail within his fangs. Troy yelped in pain and lost his grip in the beam he was sleeping on, fell and scrapped his huge pincher-like claws across Hershel's former bed.

"Damn," the male Gligar muttered and looked at the picture in the frame next to the bed he had just ripped. It was of the female who ran the inn at the foot of the mountain, alongside an ice-type with huge claws and feathers creating some sort of hat thing Indians wore in the movies. Not that he had a problem with Indians. He hadn't met the girl, but from what he heard the visitors said about her, she sounded like an angel. Something about her stood out, unlike most Chimchar. She had various black patches coating her fur, the most noticeable being the one surrounding her left eye. She also had a black star on her forehead. A green scarf closed of view of her neck and her eyes were brighter than others of her species. But what stood out most was the charm on her bracelet: a golden Azelf. Azelf was the mascot of their guild, the Pokemon of willpower.

"Guys, what do you know about Azelf," he asked, picking up his apple and taking a huge bite out of it.

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth open, gross!" Veon moaned, whipping the uneaten apple off his face.

"I only know a small bit about her," Elicion smiled.

"Why aren't you three coming to the briefing!" A female voice boomed, "Come, now!"

"In a sec Ferlin!" Troy yelled, spraying the Eevee with more apple bits.

* * *

Noah's pov:

"So, what do you want to do while Sylvia is in the town, restocking?" Hershel asked.

"I don't know..." I replied as the doorbell went, "Is this place open at this time everyday?"

"No, but Sylvia did say that the new Pokemon, Rosa, and Ripper the Sneasel were going to meet here," the lavitar explained as he opened the door to reveal a small fire type Pokemon, "Hey, you must be Rosa,"

"Yep, is Sylvia here?" the vulpix asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Nope, but your welcome to stay until she comes back," he smiled, leading her in.

"Thank you Mr. Lavitar,"

"Please, call me Hershel, and this is Noah," he jestered over to my direction. The phone went off, "I've got it, why don't you talk with Rosa, Noah?"

A couple minutes had passed, and I'd learnt a fair bit about the fox Pokemon: she and her dad were constantly moving, almost as if they were being hunted down, so she got to see a lot of the world; she didn't see her mother all that much, but it was interesting to find out that her mother was Pokemon from far away and her brother was a Fennekin.

"Bad news guys," Hershel said, walking over, "Ripper is ill. Sorry about that,"

"No sweat, dude!" the vulpix waved it off, "Am I right in believing that you are explorer? What is it like?"

"Why would you want to know?" the lavitar asked.

"My dad says that he and my mum were explorers. Dad gave up after mum mysteriously disappeared and he won't tell me anything. I really want to become an explorer. Do you think I have a chance?"

"Sure you have a chance," I smiled, "You know a lot, a team needs somebody with knowledge of the world around them. Why don't you come with us?"

"Really, Noah?" Rosa's eyes began to sparkle, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yeah, do you mean it?" Hershel asked, concerned.

"Sure. Sylvia won't mind, plus we need someone with her knowledge,"

"Wait, aren't you an _explorer?_ Surely you must explore exotic places and go on epic adventures across the land!" Rosa questioned as the door opened and Sylvia came inside with a ice-blue fox Pokemon at her side. A white fox with pink feet, tail and ears came closely behind. Finally, a pale pink fox with a fox that was covered in lime green leaves slung over her shoulder ran in.

"Help!" the Sylveon cried, "She just collapsed out of nowhere!" she pointed over to the Leafeon who had been carefully placed on one of the sofas.

* * *

**I don't have much to say but... These are the only roles left:**

**•3 shop keepers (minor roles)**

**•4 guild members (major roles)**

**•3 energetic kids (major or minor roles, depends)**

**So that's 10 more roles that need filling. Plz, no more Teams, I have about (including the main team) 6.**

**Please send in suggestions for Sylvia's team name and I will choose the best one!**


	5. LAST COROCORO UPDATE UNTIL X & Y!

**Hey guys. Just to let you guys know, this isn't a chapter, I'm just letting you guys that haven't heard of this final leak of news from CoroCoro before Pokemon X and Y come out.**

**First, some new Pokemon: Quilladin, Chespin's evolution; Braixen, Fennekin's evolution; Frogadier, Froakie's evolution; Furfrou, a Pokemon you can change the colour of; Tyrunt, a T-Rex fossil Pokemon; Amaura, a fossil pokemon Pokemon and Meowstic, a Pokemon that changes appearance baced on it's gender.**

**Next, Two mega-evolutions have been announced as well as one getting a longer title: Mega Mewtwo X; Mega Mewtwo Y, the original new Mewtwo and Mega Garchomp**

** So, that's the CoroCoro news I wanted to fill you guys in on. If you want to find out more, Go to Serebii, a reliable Pokemon website that regularly updates on the anime, games, manga and giveaways! The next proper chapter should come out about... 18th of this month. See you guys then!**


	6. Black Leaf

**A/N: Hey guys! I've been real chuffed about this story! I think this is gonna be my most successful out of the lot! And now (fingers crossed), this story should be updated on a weekly basis, along with my other stories, so plz bear with me if that ever falls out of routine! Also, a new Pokemon has been announced after an acidental leak of information, look at Serebii for more info on that. Anyway, just remember that I don't own Pokemon, if I did, my head would probably explode and my beautiful brain will be splattered alll over my computer. Don't want that, do we now?**

* * *

Troy's pov:

"You're late!" Ferlin hissed, glaring at the three of us as we walked into the main room. Team Daylight, a top ranked exploration team lead by the all-powerful Blade the Gogoat, were chatting with team Lunar, a full male team of eeveelutions. Slash stood by the door, silent as always; his wife Pricelia was sat on the windowsill, staring out onto the ocean while Nigel the Toxicroak was throwing blind punches at quiet Pokemon.

"Damn..." I muttered, "We the last ones? I thought there'd be more,"

"Yeah, I've been thinking that. Sylvia the Chimchar that lives at the foot of the mountain said Noah was staying with her and Hershel," Pricelia commented.

"Go figure. Hershel went to say with his special lady friend!" Excalibur laughed.

"As I was saying," The Guardevoir continued, ignoring the Honedge's cut-in, "She said he lost his team in a blizzard. We have heard no news from Team Solar or Team Destruction..."

"Team Solar... Who are they?"Aka the Flareon asked.

"They are like our team, but lighter in colouration, female and are the remaining eeveelutions our team don't have," Aoi reminded the forgetful member of their team. I laughed.

"Uh... Guys..." Ferlin stalled, unsure on what to do. She wasn't ever like that, "It seems Rosemary is in the town,"

"How'd you know 'bout that?" Slash said, showing no emotion at all, "I've been standing guard all morning and she hasn't came out of her quarters yet. It isn't possible that she got out!"

"Yeah, not being rude or anything, but how would Guildmaster get out without passing Slash?" I asked, "It's like he said, it isn't possible!"

"1) Rosemary has a secret passage hidden somewhere in her room that not even I know the whereabouts of that leads to Turmoil Town center. 2) There is a note on her bed saying that's where she went!" the dragon-type hissed, "She is looking for Noah, the most famous Rescuer of all time, Hershel and Team Solar!"

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

"How on Earth did this happen?" Hershel demanded, "Who are these people?"

"Excuse me, but I think I should be the one asking that question!" Shiro the Glaceon growled, "Just help Midori!" I glanced over to look at the sleeping Leafeon. I didn't exactly know how it happened... Well, I knew some, but not all of the story...

_*Epic flashback that is totally relevant to the story*_

_I was in town, talking with Linda the Weavile. She mentioned that Killi and Ripper had developed Pokerus overnight so Ripper couldn't visit Rosa back at my Inn. Then we heard a scream, a high pitched one of that. We rushed over to where Shaolin's Dojo was based when we saw it: the Mienshao and three other Pokemon that looked a lighter colour than they should've been were huddled around what looked like a fox with leaves coating her body. The screams continued. I walked closer to them. The Sylveon was the first to spot me. Her blue eyes were full of fear._

_"What's happened?" Linda asked, coming to my side once again, "Is someone hurt?" No-one answered, but Shaolin and the Espeon moved out of the way to show a Leafeon that seemed to be tortured by... Nothing. She was there, screaming in pain, but nothing was harming her. Suddenly, she was lifted up in the air and was spun around rapidly, caught in a nonexistent vortex. The Glaceon yelled in fear and looked around, determined to find out who was doing this to her friend. A necklace flew through the air and smacked me, face on. When it fell, I saw it was a mossy rock pendent. The vortex stopped and the fox fell, to be caught by her psychic feline friend. Only, one of her leaves was black, and her forehead began to burn, as if she was getting an illness._

_"Quick!" I yelled, "Follow me! I have an Inn on the foot of the mountain, maybe I could help her!" the foxes looked at me with confusion, but the Espeon looked real concerned with the Leafeon's condition so she walked over to me, her friend still within her aura. The other two slowly followed. Linda and Shaolin stayed behind, reassuring the public that everything was under control. Arceus it wasn't! _

_"Who are you?" The Sylveon asked, walking by my side, "Hi, my name is Pinku. You sure you can heal Midori?"_

_"My name is Sylvia and I may not be terribly gifted in the healing department, but my buddy staying with me sure is," I smiled at her, "Who are your other friends?"_

_"Well, that's Shiro," she pointed over to the ice-type, "Don't get on the wrong side of her. And our leader is Papuru, she is really wise. Midori is real kind and is fast on her toes, but no way is she as fast as Shiro! And-and-" she burst into tears, "please help her!"_

_"You don't need to worry, she'll be-" I stopped mid-sentence because of what I saw: A wall in the town was written on using an ice-type attack. But what was more shocking was what it said- 'Be careful. Don't let all her leaves go black. If that happens, she's dead, nothing you can do about that. You're next, Rosa'..._

_*End of epic flashback that is totally relevant to the story*_

I was still trying to figure out what the wall meant. 'You're next, Rosa'?, what'd it mean about that? Was what happened to Midori going to be a chain? Was Rosa the next victim? But, she is just a child! Could she be... **'No, Rosa couldn't be mutant... Could she? I've never known someone as young as her to be mutant. But then again, I've been mutant since I was born...' **I thought. Hershel was taking Midori's temperature, and when he got the results, his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"What's wrong?" Papuru asked, "Is it high?"

"No," he shook his head, "it's actually the complete opposite; her temperature is 16oC!"

"You call that low?" Shiro asked, then laughed, "That's my normal temp!"

"But it isn't a grass-type's normal temperature!"

"What's up with this black leaf?" Rosa asked, her paw only inches away from the leaf, "has it always been black?"

"No," Pinku said sadly, but then walked over to Noah, who had just walked into the room (I have no idea on where he went), "Hey handsome," she purred, "the name's Asphurink, but you can call me Pinku. What's yours?"

"Noah," he said, slightly freaked out.

"Pinku!" The Glaceon growled, "leave him alone and- wait, did you say your name was Noah? The Noah? Remember me?" she asked, suddenly curious to know everything Noah.

"No, where would I know you from?"

"A couple years ago, just before I evolved and joined this team, you saved me from that raging Venusaur!" she explained, smiling, as if she had forgotten about her unconscious partner, "It's me: Ryogisha, but I'm referred to by Shiro now,"

"Oh... I remember now," the oshawatt recalled and looked over in my direction and walked my way, "not really," he whispered to me when he was close enough. Papuru looked over at the door.

"Someone is outside, Sylvia," she said, "I can feel her aura. It's strong, she must be a leader of a high order," she walked over to the door and opened it with her psychic power to see a Ninetails. Rosemary.

"Hello guys," Rosemary smiled, "How'd I know to find you here, Hershel?" she asked, "It's lucky that Team Solar is here as well. That's just the icing on the cake!"

"Yeah," the larvitar muttered, "do reccon you could help with this?" he pointed over to Midori, who was still knocked out.

"I'll see what I, Ferlin and Priceila can do," she responded. But what I found odd was that she hadn't taken her eyes off Rosa the whole time...

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? Bit extreme, isn't it. The competition for Sylvia's team name is still going out (I would've done it via poll, but I have an active poll up already that I need), I've got a couple already, but I would like to have a wide choice to choose from (not saying yours are bad, Kira Ria 18). The chosen one will be revealed next chapter!**


	7. Maybe it's Destiny

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what?! We have a team name! And... I'm now jamming to some old songs that I used to love (Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall, Fill My Little World by The Feeling and Somewhere Only We Know by Keane), if you know the songs, message me! Don't know exactly know why... But it'be nice to know I'm not the only one who loves these songs! Anyway, now let's just get on with it!**

* * *

Pinku's pov:

The guildmaster's secret passage was really dark. And mucky. And tightly compact. I was lucky I wasn't Claustrophobic! Our light was supplied by Rosa, Rosemary and Sylvia, who were up front. I hung at the back with Hershel and Shiro while Noah, Papuru and a still unconscious Midori were in the middle of the pack. Noah was alright, but I wasn't sure if he lived up to his title, and he wasn't really that cute. I had my eyes on a certain _Larvitar _who was casually chatting with Shiro. Rosemary suddenly stopped, causing Rosa to walk into her, and me to walk into her.

"Here we are guys," the Ninetails smiled back at us, showing us a red door, "Sylvia, can you open the hatch?" the chimchar smiled and nodded.

"Got it mistress," she smiled and we walked into a fairly sized office, "I know we are high up, but I feel so powerful," Sylvia muttered.

"That's because we aren't actually up on the peak of the mountain," Hershel explained, "The main entrance is at the peak, but we have tunnel networks dep within the mountain to help with fire types. It's a design feature Aka had placed in,"

"Who's Aka?" I asked sexually, narrowing my eyes and walking right up beside him, "I bet she's a scared cat of a Pokemon!"

"Aka is male, dumbass," Sylvia laughed, "He visits my Inn often after a big mission,"

"I don't like him..." Hershel muttered, "Absolute flirt who is more interested in hitting on ladies than his missions. Do you know how many times he's put his team in trouble?"

"When did you become my dad?" the chimchar laughed, rolling her eyes, "I think he's a sweet lad,"

"No mutant is safe... That means you Sylvia. Look, Midori must be mutant, in fact her whole team must be! They have a lighter colouration than eny other Glaceon, Leafeon, Espeon and Sylveon I've ever seen, it can't be coincidence! You, Shaolin, Ferlin, Nigel, Veon, Elicion, Kuro, Iero, Aka, Aoi and Rosemary aren't safe! You said yourself that you lost your brother to this unrecorded illness!" Hershel growled.

"I never asked you to watch out for me!" she shot back, "I have had this illness since birth! My brother got it not long before he died. I've survived this long, I can tell you that much!" She stormed out after that. Rosa blinked a couple times and Noah's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Rosemary stared at a picture of a Braixen on her desk.

"Uhh... I'll go and she what she is doing," Rosa said and followed Sylvia, "Wait up!"

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

Who did that Lavitar think he was? My papa? The main room outside Rosemary's office was empty, except for the couple odd Pidove, Starly, Minun and Plusle. I shrugged and walked over to the lift mounted into the wall (nifty, right?) and pressed to go to the next level up. I wanted to see Aka, I knew he wouldn't go right up to the top floor, being a fire type and all. I wandered the corridor for a minute, but I couldn't hear squat. I decided no-one was here so I went bact to the lift.

"Who is that?" One voice whispered.

"Dunno, looks like a Chimchar, don't see many of those 'round 'ere now, do we?" a second voice said.

"My, she looks lost. Why don't we... _help _her?"

"Yeah," I looked and blinked. Was I hearing them correctly? Was I actually hearing them at all? I turned around to see a dark Vaporeon and a Honedge walk over to me, "Hey baby girl," the Honedge said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Want to meet Guildmaster? Sorry, she's out,"

"What's your name, Cutie?" the water type asked. I chuckled and smirked.

"Stop playing stupid, Aoi," I laughed, "You know who I am!"

* * *

Veon's pov:

"Troy, your gonna get a headache hanging upside down like that!" I growled at the Gligar who's tail had gripped the beam pole in our team room. This guild was lucky, unlike others, we got team rooms were we met up with members of our team that didn't room with us, much like my parents. Mama was a strong and beautiful Leafeon called Vanessa while papa was a powerful and proud Zoroark that went by the name of Metrio.

"Nu-huh!" Troy argued back, "I'm used to it. And anyway, your not my mother!"

"W-what?! I'm just making sure you are behaving right! I am the team leader after all!"

"Seriously? You, a leader? I could've sworn Metrio was our leader, you listening to him an' all,"

"He's my papa! Of course I'm gonna listen to him!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Elicion yelled. He had transformed into a Turtwig and he used Vine Whip to drag Troy down from his beam, "You," he pointed at the Gligar, "You need to stop being a spoilsport and remember, you don't always get what you want. I don't care if you had some of the richest parents in the region, you don't live with them anymore. And you," he turned to me, "It's fine on what he does. And we both know you're not the leader of Team Twilight, mama and papa are," we all blinked; we'd never heard him say that much. He reverted back to his usual form and the vine holding Troy disappeared.

"Thanks dude," Troy smiled at the Zorua, "Your brother, despite his cute appearance, is killer underneath!"

"That's ok, but... Just don't anger him anymore and you'll be fine!" Elicion said. Troy glided over to the door and opened it, "Where are you going?"

"The kitchen. Gonna see if Nigel left the scraps out like he did last time!"

"Does everything you hear in one ear go out the other?" Mama growled.

"Guess so, Vanessa," he laughed, "guess so,"

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

"We've been expecting you, Chimchar," Shiro said darkly, followed by a throaty laugh. Aoi was really sweet and Excalibur sounded like a strong and kind guy, but they both kind of unnerved me, so I wandered back to the office. I felt guilty for snapping at Hershel, "Naw, but really, why'd you run off like that? Rosa couldn't find you!"

"I only went up one floor..." I said slowly, rubbing my arm, "do the guys still wanna make a team with me?"

"Yeah. But remember, everyone argues, whether they be best friends or not. It's natural, to some more than others. It's called living." Shiro comforted, "and at the end of the day, you will still be friends. Also, on a brighter note, Midori is awake! She's gonna feel a bit groggy for a while, but she is overall fine. Just, make sure you don't touch her black leaf. Pricelia examined it and touching it could give you the illness she has," she thought for a minute.

"Lemme guess, there is still one more thing to tell me?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"One more thing: They want to know if you like the team name they came up with. If you don't, they said they'll change it,"

"Let's hear it,"

"Team Destiny," she said. Team Destiny... Sounded cool, sounded like we were skilled, sounded like we were the heroes people needed; I liked it, no, more than that, I loved it!

"Yeah... That sounds like the perfect name!" I smiled

* * *

**A/N: congratulations to Ventus Knight 2, owner of Noah the Oshawott, for sending this in! Second place was Mystical (Kira Ria 18), third was Nirvana (Ventus Knight 2), fourth being Shrahlan (Kira Ria 18) and last place was Syhernosa (Kira Ria 18). Thank you to everyone who took part in this little competition! I'm going to do something I call: Mix 'n' Match Evil Pokemon! I'll put down the possible Pokemon, Nickname, mutant or not, weapon (because Pokemon with weapons is just how I roll) and age range and you guys put them together and I choose the best to use! Sounds fun, right? This time they are gonna be male names.**

**Possible Pokemon:**

•**Dragonite**

**•Golem**

**•Hypno**

**•Arcanine**

**•Charizard**

**•Luxray**

**•Darmanitan**

**Possible Nicknames:**

**•Death**

**•Hunter**

**•Frodo**

**•Fraggle**

**•Tumbler**

**•Shadow**

**•Barrier **

**Possible Weapon:**

**•Daggers**

**•Their own claws/tails etc.**

**•Hand gun**

**Possible age range:**

**•Teen (12-18)**

**•Young adult (19-29)**

**•Adult (30+)**

**Put down if he should be mutant or not, if there is more wanting him to be normal, he'll be normal and vice versa. Post this as review only please, only as it will be easier to find them!**


	8. First mission: Minnie and Paula

**Thank you Gricelia Hilanda and Ventus Knight 2 for your outlaw suggestions. And, in this story, shinies are considered as mutant, so with that in mind, I can tell you that he will be... Mutant. I won't tell you what Pokemon he is, but you'll find out later on in the chapter! Also, this story has reached 780+ views from when I last checked, damn, that's good... It's much better than my new story, 'The World's Worst Oc-ordinator'. Please can you read that story as well (it also has an OC form), I'd appreciate it! And my head might explode as I thought I would never be as good an author as I want to be!**

**Also, I don't know if you guys knew or not, but, Zac Efron is in rehab for Cocane (don't know if that's the right spelling)! Silly child stars! I find this somewhat like Miley Cyrus, who has now has the worst hairstyle ever.***

**(*Please remember this is my own opinion, and I like Miley Cyrus, well, used to. Zac Efron was also my favourite actor in High School Musical, so I feel kinda upset over the whole matter, but then again, I hated High School Musical! Plus, it now makes me feel weird writing this story because I'm going to be using a character called Troy a lot in this story and I can't change his name)**

* * *

Troy's pov:

"Oh little food room, where are you? Make me happy and I'll make you happy too!" I sang as I glided around the guild, in search of some grub to fill a hole, "Apples, berries, or maybe little cakes topped with little cherries. Whatever it is, it won't matter. I just want something to make me fatter! Food, food galore! Whatever, I want more, more more!" I laughed to myself, but I covered my gob when I heard footsteps coming my way, "Dammit," I muttered through clenched teeth. A minum walked around the corner and waved at me.

"Hello, friend. Are you lost?" she asked, "because, you look lost,"

"No, little one, I'm not lost. I'm just going to the food room," I explained, gliding down beside her.

"Ferlin says we aren't allowed in there until dinner time, though," She looked confused and her ears hung down, "Paula said she was going there, and I followed her. When we got there, though, a big, scary Pokemon that looked sorta like a lion, well, it... It got Paula and ran off!"

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked, "I'm going to report this to Rosemary,"

"Minnie," she replied, "Are you going to rescue Paula?" her eyes shone with hope.

"Depends on which team Rosemary picks to carry out this mission. It could be me and the rest of my team, Team Twilight. Or, it could be Lunar-Night, or even Daylight. Either way, Paula will be rescued, you have my word for it!"

"Wow, thanks!" she smiled, "May I ask of your name, mister?"

"My name is Troy. Troy Marciniarl VII," I chuckled, but then frowned. I hadn't took in much detail of Minnie at first, but now that I did, I wished I didn't: her fur was pearl white instead of creamy white; her eyes were red and her blue ears, cheeks, tail and arms were black. Minnie was clearly mutant. She held her hand out, as if she wanted to shake mine, but then quickly pulled her arm back.

"I forgot, I can't touch you without giving you this illness I have," she rubbed her arm, "I got in cheerleading practice with Paula. Back then, we didn't talk with each other, because she was different from us. Her fur was black and her details were white, she was odd compared to other Plusle. We were doing pyramids and I had to lift her up. I've been this way ever since,"

"Just like that?" I asked, shocked.

"Not really. First, you begin to feel light-headed, then you collapse. After a while you wake up, either black or white, and one of your details is the coresponding colour. You infect everyone you come into contact with," she blinked, then shook her head violently, "C'mon, we've got to go see Rosemary!" she ran off, and I followed her.

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

Me, Hershel, Noah and Rosa sat down in Rosemary's office as she went over the rules, basics etc. of what we needed to do. All it was is 'Don't forget this...' this and 'Rememvber how to...' that, which was completely boring. Team Solar-Day were escorted to their team conference room. They didn't have quarters as they would be staying at my Inn, alongside us. Rosa was going to continue to live with her father, but apart from that, Team Destiny and Team Solar-Day were going to live side-by-side, like a family. I had a feeling we were gonna become good friends with her girls.

We all jumped when the door swung open to reveal a Gilgar and a black and white Minun, who both looked tired and scared.

"Hello Mistress," the Gligar panted heavily, "This is Minnie. She says that her friend was kidnapped by a lion-like Pokemon!"

"My Arceus..." I breathed.

"What kind of meanie would do that?" Rosa growled, "The nerve of that guy!"

"Lion-like?" Noah pondered, "was he black, blue and yellow?"

"No, he was red, black and cream. Plus, he had firey wings," Minnie explained, "He was really scary. Mr Troy said you'll help get Paula back!"

"And we shall!" Rosemary declared, "Follow me to the Journey Pool!"

"Journey what?" I queried, "What's that?"

"The Journey Pool is our way of determining who will go on the adventure or whatever, where they'll go and what items you'll be equipped with. It's real neat!" Hershel explained, "We're here!"

"But we haven't gone," Minnie started, but then looked around, befuddled (**A/N: ****my word of the day!**), "... Anywhere..." we all looked around and we saw the scene had changed from an office to an open field filled with rare flowers and trees. Many Aipom and bird Pokemon nested in the trees or took to the air, performing many elegant moves in the sky.

"How is this even possible?" Noah was shocked, "No way should that've been possible!"

"But it's completely possible, my friend," Troy smirked, "It's all because of Azelf's soul,"

"Azelf's... Soul?" I questioned, "You mean The Azelf, the Pokemon of Willpower? The one that built the entire mountain to protect the Pokemon of the area from... Her?"

"What?" Rosa said hazily, "Is it some kind of legend? I love legends!"

"Azlef's Soul Mountain... I wish it was just a legend..." Rosemary said, "Azlef was my dearest friend, and he sacrificed himself for the lives of thousands... Such bravery... Anyway, side-tracking! I'll see who the pool sends on this mission," the Ninetails turned to a fountain with a stone Politoad situated in the center and peered in, "Please, guys, gaze into this with me,"

"Okay..." Rosa said uncertainly and peered in. The rest of us did the same, and we stared for minutes. Hershel was the first go speak up:

"Mistress, the pool has never had this much of a..." he was cut off before he could be finished.

"Hershel, you were," I looked to my right, which was where he was when we looked into the fountain, but this time, I saw Shiro staring into a lake, "saying something?" The Glaceon looked up at me and she pouted.

"Where are we? Last thing I remember is talking with Midori while eating some poffins," she asked, then looked over my shoulder, "Who's 'e?" I turned around to see a black Pokemon with musky yellow lines looping around his ears, tail and legs. His eyes were red.

"Don't worry, that's Rekouga, but we call him Kuro and he's the leader of Team Lunar-Night," I explained, sighing as I thought it was that guy Minnie and Troy talked about. Kuro shook his head and looked our way.

"I see you two have been chosen to carry out this mission like me. Which one of you knows our mission objective?" the Umbreon asked, holding his head high.

"We've got to find a red, black and cream Pokemon," I stated.

"Sounds like an Arcanine," Shiro noted.

"With wings," I added.

"Now it doesn't sound like an Arcanine,"

"Sounds like it's a mutant Acanine to me," Kuro said proudly when is ears pricked up, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Shiro asked, "apart from us, this whole jungle is silent!"

"We're in a jungle?" I queried, looking around.

"Ah, I know why you can't hear it: I must be the leader of this timed operation!" Kuro figured out.

"We're timed?" Shiro shriked, "I've been timed for collecting items before, but never hunting an outlaw!"

"Plus a rescue mission as he stole a child," I muttered.

"That makes it worse!" the ice type-hissed.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it for now. For suspense! (Dun, dun, DUNN!)**


	9. New partnership

**Hey guys! This isn't an actual chapter, but I'm just posting this to let you guys know that I'm starting a partnership with Lilitraum, a German author on this website. They will begin the story and will write the chapters with odd numbers and I'll continue it on with the even numbered chapters. It'll be fun! And, I'd like to know if you guys would also like a sequel to this story? PM me any time on what you'd like to see happen in this story and/or the sequel.**

**Misteria the Wolf out. Peace!**


	10. First mission: Sylvia's legend

**Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to say that four of my favourite Pokemon are in this story! They are Midori, Vanessa, Pricelia and Chronos, the Leafeons, Guardvoir, Zoroark and Staraptor! *Sigh* If only there were a Togekiss, Luxray, then this would be the ****_perfect _****Pokemon story! And... Let's just get on with it!**

* * *

Paula's pov:

Who was this guy? First he kidnaps me while I'm getting a snack, now he has me help captive in a cage made of pure darkness. An void of eternal darkness. I couldn't see a thing, nothing at all. This was it; I was destined to die within the darkness, no-one even daring to rescue me. Minnie was really timid so she couldn't, and barely any knew of my existence, so my question is: Why me of all Pokemon? Surely there are better, more dangerous heroes than I, right? I was just a rookie, someone who still needed to learn the ropes of being a hero.

"You're wrong, Paula, for one day, you'll be one of the world's best heroes," A soft, male voice said, "but, because of this, my sister has her eyes on you."

"Who... Who are you?" I called out, looking around frantically for where the voice came from, "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things, dear Paula. You need not fear as I am your guardian Pokemon,"

"Guardian... Pokemon?" I asked, "What are they?"

"They protect Pokemon from those who have steered down the wrong route of life. My name is Skyva, the Knowledge Pokemon," he spoke and a white light formed, showing the mascot of Venus' guild, but his blue body was black; his head was green and he was missing his jewels on his head and tails.

"Okay... I understand that part..." I sighed, rubbing my head, "But what do you mean 'she has her eyes on me'? You're legendary, right, so why do you have a sister? And what Pokemon would she be? A Uxie, like you?" Skyva frowned.

"My sister is called Ventrava, a Mesprit who's emotions have overcome her, curupting her mind. She wants to rule all of the universe, but there is one Pokemon in her way," Skyva explained, "Arceus. So she is transforming other Pokemon mutant, killing them, holding them captive, whatever works, so he will wake up from deep slumber and come down here so they can fight for control of the universe," He sighed, "Azephi fought against Ventrava, but she has many henchmen, Hunter the Arcanine being one of them, who beat him until there was nothing left but his soul that resides with Rosemary,"

"Azephi... Was he an Azelf by any chance?" I asked, suddenly curious;this sounded like the difference between life and death, "That really cool blue Pokemon with yellow eyes and red jewels?"

"Why yes. Have you seen one before?"

"No. By there is this really nice Chimchar with an Azelf charm bracelet she was given by her mother."

"A charm bracelet with Azelf on? They are one of a kind!" Skyva exclaimed.

"Does it mean anything?" I asked.

"No. Nothing whatsoever," he gave off one of the tiniest smirks I've ever seen. Something was up, and I was determined to find out what.

* * *

Rosa's pov:

We sat in our dining hall, pigging out on freshly picked Apples and Gummies. Hershel seemed to be just moving them around on his plate, not even bothering to take a bite of a single one. He sighed ever now and then. Aka was staring at the Larvitar with that looked like hatred. I hadn't been in town much, but I could tell that the Flareon looked threatened by Hershel and Sylvia in the same team.

"What's up dude?" Noah asked, "Is it something to do with that Flareon?"

"What?" Hershel looked up and stared at the Oshawott, "No... It's just... I wanted to have my first mission in Team Destiny to be our first all round. Now, Sylvia is out there with Shiro and Kuro, probably lost or being bossed about by that Umbeon!"

"Maybe they already found Paula and are bringing her back as we speak?" Minnie suggested.

"Minnie has a point," I sided with the Minum, "they did get sent there an hour or so ago."

"..." Rosemary frowned, "I don't feel as if they found your friend yet, Minnie. Azelf would've told me,"

"Azephi tells you everything, doesn't 'e?" Troy asked, "Is is because you're the guildmaster, or... Is it something personal?"

"Azephi was a dear friend of my mother's. He gave up his jewel and handed it to her for her to keep, so she could control her willpower. This jewel," the fire-type fingered hr necklace, "this is the only remains of my mother and Azephi," A single tear rolled down the side of her face. Pricelia sat down beside her and wiped away the tear.

"Mistress, there should never be a reason to cry..." the Guardvoir smiled, "especially since you are of the highest rank an explorer or master a Pokemon could wish be,"

"Maybe so, Pricelia," Ferlin said calmly, "But... Rosemary does have a tragic history. We learnt stuff about her past no-one else knows, the saddest parts, but also the happiest. Rose, please remember the good times in life when you are down,"

"I do try, my dear Ferlin, but it just makes the bad ones sting more," Guildmaster sighed. Something about her past reminded me of my own, sad one...

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

"How long will this jungle go on for?" I whined, followed by a couple of unconprihedable words, "What was that?" I jumped when a twig snapped.

"A twig, dumbass," Shiro rolled her eyes and sighed, "c'mon, you are now an explorer, toughen up. No-one at all likes a softie who can't take getting her paws dirty!"

"Aka does..." Kuro muttered, "He'd do anything to be here with Sylvia. He'd probably kill me when we get back..."

"How come?" the Glaceon asked, tilting her head, "Doesn't he like you being leader or somethin'?"

"No," I frowned, "He'd just be jelous, wouldn't he Kuro?" I called over to the dark-type who turned to face us and snarled.

"Keep your voices down!" He hissed, "If a different team hear us..."

"Who are you?" A feminine voice queried, "This is our neck of the woods!" we turned around to see a Glaceon with a side ribbon on one of her tassels that hung down the sides of her face. We stood there in silence, "Answer me or we'll be forced to challenge you!"

"We?" I asked, "Don't tell me you have a split personality!" I laughed.

"You dare insult the lovely miss Veritas?" A Riolu asked, walking in from behind us. His fur had random grey patches and his eyes were also grey, "Either way, we don't take kindly to people intruding in on our base!"

"Right you are, Orion," Veritas nodded and got into a fighting position. A beam of ice shot out of her mouth and was aimed at Kuro, who successfully dodged it with ease. Orion suddenly shot an aura sphere at the Umbreon, causing his to crash down as a result of the super-effective attack against him. Shiro let out a super powerful blizzard, coating the male Riolu with snow and froze him to the spot. I stood there, completely stunned.

"Time to end this!" Orion boomed and readied a super-powerful aura sphere aimed right at me when a giant bird flew down before me and glared at the Riolu, "M-Mister Chronos? What are you...? But they..."

"That is no way of treating our guests, is it now?" the Staraptor asked, tucking his arms into his sides, "I am right, am I not, Taranis?" he turned to a Jolteon with aviator googles resting on his forehead.

"Mr. Chtonos is right," he nodded, "for didn't Dialga predict we'd see a Chimchar with a black star upon her forehead?"

"Oh, my, and she does!" Veritas squealed, walking up beside me, "do you happen to be _her _or are just in love with the legend so much you pretend to be Sylvia?"

"I'm Sylvia," I said uncertainly. This Glaceon was too loud and in-your-face for my liking, "What legend?"

"You haven't heard of it?" Kuro asked, "I'd of thought since it is centered around you, you of all people would know of it!"

"Well, I don't," I huffed, "What is the legend about?"

"A Chimchar, you, who has an extraordinary power to channel Azelf's power into her fingertips. She, you, will defeat Ventrava and will free all known mutant Pokemon from their imprisonment of her influence. Arceus will reconise her, your, bravery and will make her, you, famous throughout the land. But she, you, will not be alone. Although their names weren't specified, we happen to know there will be a Larvitar, Oshawott, Vulpix, Gligar, Minum, Plusle, Glaceon that isn't me, Flareon and Ninetails will assist her, you, along the way," Orion explained, "You will save us all!"

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

"We'd never kid over the safety of our planet, miss Sylvia," Chronos said sternly, looking over his shoulder, "That Mesprit will be after all ten of you, and we have word that she already has her filthy mitts on one,"


	11. First mission: Lost Ones

**MTW: Hey guys, if you have been reading this from the very start, you would know that Shiro is a Vaporeon. But when I re-checked the PM, I saw that it was wrong. She is actually a Glaceon and I have (hopfully) changed the chapters that stated she was a Vaporeon. Now, everyone knows how frustrating it is when you get so far in a dungeon and you die, don't they? I remember throwing a tantrum or something when I was defeated by Dialga in PMD: Explorers of Sky. Groan if this has ever happened to them. Surely it has, am I right?**

* * *

No-one's pov:

Nigel sat there, cross legged, his eyes closed as he focused on what was going on around him. Well, that's what everyone thought. In truth, he was speaking telepathically to Moyo, a legendary Pokemon that roamed the skys with her best friend, a Pokemon he had never heard of, let alone seen. He picked up on the door opening a crack and he opened one of his eyes to see Death, a male Pikachu dressed in a white vest-top and an unzipped cameo print jacket. He had black marks under his eyes and he had a murderous stare.

"Death," The Toxicroak breathed, "What brings you here on such a tranquil evening? You only come here when in a fight with Kuro to see who is the strongest physically, so what's the occasion?"

"Does it matter?" the Pikachu muttered bitterly, "You've been asked to see the Guildmaster,"

"Can you tell them I'm busy?"

"Doing what? Turning into the worlds first Toxicroak pretzel?"

"It's called yoga. It is an effective way of reducing stress levels and calming one self," Nigel said, closing his eyes once more, "Please leave now and tell the mistress I'm dreadfully sorry for not coming upon her request,"

"You got it, sir," the Pikachu nodded and left. A golden flying cat thing came out, swishing her rainbow shawl around. She sighed and came down to see the poison type.

"That was lucky," Moyu whispered, touching her diamond embedded into her forehead, "Why do people visit you so much?"

"I train new guild members and help Shaolin when her dojo is full," the frog said, "Where's Sharon?"

"The hidden land," the Mew answered, "She's growing a field of Gracideas for the Sunflora, Cherim and Vespiquen. She loves her job, bless her, but I think she's pushing her boundaries at the moment. I asked if she would care to come here with me as she loves this place so much and it calms her down, but she flat out refused. She said it was that she needed to finish her work, however I think that isn't the only reason. Something is scaring her so much that she doesn't want go leave the hidden land and I want to know what,"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Nigel said, carefully getting out of his yoga position and stood up, "She's probably being sketchy of the outlaws around so she wants to protect the Pokemon of the hidden land, that's all,"

"No. You don't understand, she doesn't know about all these outlaws. She's been like this since she was talking with... Azelf's soul. Maybe... He told her something that has made her this jumpy over everything,"

"That's strange... Azelf hasn't ever spoken to anyone but Mistress since he was murdered by... Her... What's that?" they both listened for a second, "Hide," He whispered and Moyu hid behind a pillar. Vanessa burst in, a couple of her vibrant green leaves singed. Her was wheezing badly and looked as if she would collapse at any second.

"Help, we're under attack!" She coughed.

"By whom?"

"That new member, Rosa. She's gone bezerk!" the Leafeon cried, followed by a huge coughing fit, "She's blocked off Veon from the rest of the Pokemon!"

"Who do you mean my the other Pokemon?" Moyu asked, peering out from behind the pillar, "What does this Rosa look like? She's a fire type, from what I can see, or was that a result of someone being bad at using Flamethrower? Who's Veon?"

"No, Rosa is definitely a fire type. By other Pokemon, I mean the whole guild and Veon is my son!"

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

"How come you live out in the jungle?" Shiro asked, "Are you hiding or something?"

"I happen to quite curious on that also," Kuro added, "But I wasn't going to say as it might have been something personal,"

"Well, not really," Chronos said, "We lived in tranquil in our village, but then she came and ruined everything, hurt those close to us and kidnapped Pokemon by there hundereds,"

"My god!" I gasped, "That's terrible! Ventrava did that?"

"Sadly, yes," Orion muttered, "Me, Veritas and Taranis became orphans and Chronos lost his wife. Our final member, Louceios, was a teacher there and lost all of his students and fellow staff because of her henchmen doing her dirty work for her,"

"Now that's just sick minded," Shiro shuddered, "Are you guys fighting back?"

"No. We won't have enough strength to take her down, even though we outnumber her 5 to 1," Veritas blinked, "Why? You're not thinking of fighting back, are you?"

"Why not?" Shiro pouted, "Its just... I mean... We need to do something now! Nothing will happen unless we actually take action! If we all just sit down and wait, she'll take down everything and everyone. The sacrifices made will mean nothing!"

"I... I never thought of it that way." Taranis tilted his head, "Did you master Chronos?"

"No. No I did not. This Glaceon has spirit, I'll give her that. I can see why she'll be famous for generations to come," the Staraptor quipped, "We'll join you in the darkest hours of our time left. Lead the way,"

"What?" Kuro said, astonished, "How? She's just some anger challenged Glaceon who follows her leader with her tail in the middle of her legs!"

"I wonder how you became the leader of your team," I growled, taking everyone by surprise, "Stop putting yourself on top of every pyramid we build. To be completely honest, Aoi would be much better suited to being the leader of team Lunar than you!"

"What... What made you say that?" The umbreon asked, "Tdll me and tell me now!"

"You see, that's just it. You may be wise, but you don't listen to what your team say. They have good ideas, but you push them aside for your own,"

"How do you..."

"I hate to cut into this wonderful conversation, but aren't you on a rescue mission to save little Paula the Plusle?" an Arcanine asked, walking into the clearing, eyeing everyone but Kuro. Weird.

"How do you know?" Shiro asked, getting into a fighting position, ready to pounce, "Be warned; I'm good,"

"Me? Be warned of you? Seriously? I'm not the one with a type disadvantage to their adversary," the Arcanine frowned, "I was getting bored waiting for you guys to turn up to rescue her so I decided that if the fight won't come to, I'll come to the fight. Bring your best!"

* * *

Hershel's pov:

"What's up with her?" Elicion asked me, "Why is she doing this to my brother?"

"I don't know," Ray answered for me, "She was just telling me about her life on the road when she just suddenly attacked. Plus, her eyes look... Distorted..." me and the Zorua looked at Rosa and indeed, her eyes had fone from pretty and pink to a deep purple colour.

"Calm down Rosa!" Noah pleaded, inching closer to the rampaging Vulpix.

"Never Noah!" She boomed, but her voice sounded more older than usual. Iwas beginning to get quite scary, "Not aftr you left us in the blizzard!"

"Stevie?" the Oshawott questioned, jerking his hand back, "This is rediculus. I know you're psychic, but why haven't you just decided to speak to me in person?"

"But I am," Rosa said, still sounding older, "I really, truly am!"

"What?" Metrio growled, "Start making sense, kid! Let my son go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Ventrava wants him, and Ventrava gets who she wishes to have," The Vulpix said, pacing from side to side, "Plus, she wants this being. I was testing out her power. It's decent. But so is that Eevee's,"

"Stevie, what happened to working as a pair? A team with Mystic and Justice?" Noah folded his arms, "What happened to the sweet Kirlia I once knew?"

"How naive are you?" someone asked, but it wasn't a cursed or whatever Rosa. A humanoid Pokemon with a black ballerina outfit and danty dolly shoes tip-toed over to the Oshawott and slapped in across the face. I looked over to Slash with a confused expression and he shrugged. He had no idea on how she got in. "Someone clearly doesn't know about lost ones,"

"What the flip are those?" Flare chirped, flapping his tiny wings hard, "I've never heard of those. Ever,"

"Quiet, insolent being!" Stevie snapped, glaring at the Fletchling coldly, "I didn't ask you. But, since no-one seems to know, I'll tell you. Only as your time is up. Lost ones are ghosts. Ghosts removed from their vessels to do the bidding of Ventrava. We have powers like no others, so we are ideal for bounty hunters and henchmen," She turned to the Eevee and Vulpix, "Now I'll take what I was sent here for," a white orb appeared by Veon and sucked him in. Rosa was no longer being controled by Stevie and was gripping onto the ground, but she was lifted up by the Kirlia and they both disappeared into the orb.

"Where's my baby boy?" Vanessa cried as she ran in with Nigel and an oddly coloured mew.

* * *

Sylvia's pov:

The Arcanine circled us slowly, studying all of his foes carefully. I don't know why he was bothering with fighting us as he was badly outnumbered, but he did seem quite confident. My eyes widened as he opened up a pair of wings made of pure fire. He smirked and chargedup a flamethrower before he stopped to listen to something we couldn't. He frowned and attempted to stalk off into the forest before a black lion Pokemon stepped into his path.

"Going back to something, are we?" the Luxray asked as his miniature mane ruffled to reveal a black Plusle with white details. The Arcanine growled in frustration and ran right for them. The Luxray jumped over him, his back legs hitting the fire type on the forehead, "Quick! Who has an explorer badge?"

"I do!" Shiro said and the ten of us were engulfed in a white light.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry about leaving on a cliff hanger, force of habit. I'm just going to make stuff even creepier than the last anyway. But what do you think about the lost ones? You can send in Pokemon to fill in those spots and for the first time ever, THERE IS NO LIMIT TO THE POKEMON IN THIS GROUP! I can't wait to see what lost ones you come up with!**


End file.
